random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 65
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 66|Next Episode -->]] Length: ''' 2:22:35 '''Hosts: Alex Mitch Tony Guest: Byron Reed Intro: Closing Song: Some Japanese girl voice song ---- Content Covered: *Alex playing AC Brotherhood Doesn't give a shit about history or setting but loves the series. *Borderlands 2 release date Bron though 9/11 Alex 9/28 offical date 9/18 Other Shit and some Facts: *Mitch correct with Halo 2 release date *Mitch rementions how he loves the Worlds End With You *Bron sleeps in the gullitone room Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *He floated most of the way after we broke his limbs. *We have a mansion made out of garbage and a floor of rockband mics. *Ezio is not great at stealth. *Here I am no fucks of history or Templars and yet I'm happy. *Use a HAM-MER *Olympics - Shouldn't the horse get the medal. *Oh wow the Royal Postbox? *Angry foreigners can't read or write. *Fuck it Jesus Pricing on the iOS? *We beat him with a surfboard *He's a horrible surfboard with broken bones. *By mostly naked he's wearing a hat sorta. *(Mitch) I've been judging you as a black person since I was 2 years old. *Jerk ass friend jerk as nephews where in a fast food store and said "Why is that guy made of chocolate? What's the chocolate people?" *What am I Mitch? Why would I do that to humankind? *If Ghost Recon starts over it should be called Ghost Retcon. *I am a completionist and I'm challenging myself. *Beards are a staple of lazyness. *Fucking BroPan. *Your dick is hard I guess it works. *The dick cheese. *My favorite SPF is Borderlands. *That ain't my phone number. That's my gamerscore. *This class is going to teach you how math can be used in English in Chemistry. *That is racist because that's clearly Chinese. Bron isn't Asian. Fucking BroPan. *Rosie O Donell is wet. It's filled with oil. *We want comment feedback. Draw Bron. Don't use black. *Fuck BroPan. *Kate she has souless pupil discs for eyes. Mitch *I thought he liked waterboarding. *Ate catfood. *Fucking BroPan. Why can't he hear us? He has slanted ears. *I watch movies and cartoons for animation class. **Alex - But you went to an art institute. *Say 9/11 **Alex - That's already hilarious. *We surfed on him. *I can feel Sonic inside me. Breeners dad overreacted. I asked if he wanted to see an uncircumsized dick. **Alex - Yeah and you showed him my penis. *Everyone named Mitch is an asshole. *His name is Dishonored like Halo is Halo. *He has such a smooth butt, you don't even know. **Alex - I do. Tony *You have natural dieasters once a year? **Alex "You mean Japan?" *Pigs lay bacon. *I don't touch myself. Byron *Horrible Wal-Mart story. Lady I don't have time for this. *If I said something black would I be scared of me? *Madden 13 It's football. *I hate the PC master race. **Alex - Drew. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 66|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Guest Category:Alex Category:Mitch Category:Tony Category:Bron